deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tales Protagonists Battle Royale
Pre Episode Cue Music 1 Luther: You know guys... We've scheduled this episode like like five months back... What the hell took us so long to get to this? Theodore: Technical difficulties, the massive scale of the fight, the unpredictable strike of inspiration, the heroic drive of our hearts... the list goes on, really. Nova: Better late than never, right? Besides, now that we've actually managed to calm the raging masses- Alice: We might have picked up a few detractors after the last-'' Nova: Ah, that's not important. Rena: I wouldn't exactly say so when we still have a sizable horde waiting around outside the HQ... 'Luther: Eh, you can't please 'em all. Though we could certainly try... I just know all the ladies out there are gonna get a kick out this on- WOAH!' ''Alice: Heh, you're right. I'm already getting a kick out of this episode. Luther: I should've seen that one coming... Just start filming already. '' ''... Um Theo, you're line's up ne-'' 'Theodore: Wait, the prologue's already about to end? How unjust! I barely even got a single line in-' Rena: Hey, you can blame the time restraints for that. Now come on, we've got our first Battle Royale in years to work on! '''Theodore: Huh. It really has been years since the last one, hasn't it? Why would Wiz and Boomstick delay such a stupendous event? Nova: You can call and ask later, now hurry up! I don't wanna miss the E3 livestreams! '''''Luther: Wait, that's TODAY?! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go go go! Description Tales Heroes Battle Royale V2.png Tales Heroes Battle Royale.png This What If Death Battle features Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia, Luke Fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss, Cress Albane from Tales of Phantasia, and Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. The Tales series is well known for having many skilled swordsmen and none are more iconic then these four brave heroes. Interlude Theodore: It's truly amazing to see the amount of weapons the world of JRPGs has to offer. But therein the lies the issue for any and all aspiring heroes: What shall I arm myself with in order to combat the forces of evil? Luther: In many cases, our beloved protagonist will opt for the simple blade, a classic tool that just about anybody can use. Alice: ALMOST anybody, that is... Luther: It was an accident, I swear! Nova: Either way you slice it, most RPG franchises out there are guaranteed to have some sort of swordslinging main character backing them up. Case in point: Namco's long running Tales of series! Theodore: Introducing Cress Albane, the Eternal Swordsman of an epic Phantasy! Nova: Okay, you're kind of stretching it with that wordplay... Rena: Lloyd Irving, the Symphonic Twinblade! Alice: Luke Fon Fabre, the Abyss Bound Replica. Luther: And Yuri Lowell, the Dark Enforcer of Brave Vesperia. Nova: I'm sure you already know our names by now, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... ''Everyone: A DEATH BATTLE-'' Theodore: ROYALE! Alice: I don't think we really needed that last part. Theodore: But it sounded cool, right? Cress Cue Music 2 Lloyd Luke Yuri The Battle Results What is your favorite Tales game out of the four represented here? Tales of Phantasia Tales of Symphonia Tales of the Abyss Tales of Vesperia Who would you root for in this battle royale? Lloyd Irving Cress Albane Yuri Lowell Luke Fon Fabre Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"Battle of the blades" themed Death Battles Category:'Sequel" themed Death Battles Category:Replacer vs Original themed Death Battle Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles